Sandwich Confederation
29 |totalstrength = 742,121 |avgstrength = 25,590 |totalnukes = 201 |rank = 133 |score = 2.95 }} The Sandwich Confederation (SC) is a multi-colored alliance with most of its nations on the Blue sphere. Its members are committed to the ideals of friendship, independence, military strength and self-determination. They are willing to protect these ideals with military force if necessary, and also defend their allies, all of whom have similar philosophies, but are otherwise peaceful. The Sandwich Confederation holds that nations should acquire technology through peaceful means, and does not allow members of the alliance to tech raid. Instead SC encourages tech trading and has established a reputation for being reliable tech sellers and generous tech buyers. History The Sandwich Confederation was founded on January 1, 2010 by twelve former members of the Phalanx, an alliance which dissolved. The founding members had a long history together and wished to remain in the same alliance. In the following weeks, many other former Phalanx members who had gone in other directions decided to also join. When a long time ally, United Under Scorn disbanded, a number of their former members also joined. SC will consider accepting new members and some members may occasionally invite other nations to apply for membership, but this is not a major focus of the group. Government SC is a direct democracy. There are no government positions. Important decisions are made by majority vote and day to day alliance operation is done by whoever happens to be on-line at the time. Since the majority of the alliance members have worked with each other in both peace and war situations, things operate reasonably smoothly. Charter This Charter governs the Cyber Nations Alliance know as “the Sandwich Confederation (“SC”)” – a group of independent, sovereign nations joined together in mutual defense, non-aggression, trade and aid for all like-minded Sandwiches, Sammiches, Soups, Salads, Tacos and other Lunch related edible food products. Key Dates *On February 3, The Lunch Accord, the charter of the Sandwich Confederation, was officially adopted. *On March 7, the ODP with United Under Scorn was upgraded to a MDP with the passage of the Pact US a Sandwich treaty. The treaty was the first mandatory defense agreement signed by both alliances. This treaty is no longer in affect due to United Under Scorn disbanding. *After a mere three months of successful existence, SC publicly announced its existence on March 21 in conjunction with the public announcement of its treaty with US. *On July 7, the longtime comradeship with the Basketball Ninjas was made official in the aptly named Better Late than Never treaty. *On October 14, the long overdue friendship with NEAT was finally made official with the passage of the ODP Treaty cleverly dubbed NEATly Pact Sandwiches. *In January 2011, the friendship with North American Confederacy (2nd) was finally made official with the passage of an Optional military treaty. Links *The Sandwich Confederation forums *SC Declaration of Existence and Charter *"Pact US a Sandwich" treaty with United under Scorn *"Better Late than Never" treaty with Basketball Ninjas *"NEATly Pacted Sandwiches" treaty with NEAT Category:The Sandwich Confederation Category:Multi-Colored team alliances Category:Blue team alliances